This Endless Lie Of Mine
by Animecraz-XD
Summary: Bound by vengeance, she carried out her mission. It was a simple job. Find and retrieve. But then she met him, and things got complicated.
1. boredom rules

So, this is a new story that I made for Hunter x Hunter in the place of my old one.

So have fun. Oh yeah, just do you know, "..." is speech and '…' is thought.

I dont own anything. I'm just a poor hobo.

* * *

"..."

"..understood."

"begin immediately."

"...understood."

in york shin. A twelve year old girl sits in an internet cafe.

'this is just great. I cant find anything at all I know is a name. Screw my life.'

.RING.

Taking out a phone and answering the call,"what." she says with a soft and calm voice that is almost impossible to hear.

"i heard you got a new job."

"oh. It's you."

"...so "what" is how you answer calls?"

"...what do you want."

"that sounded more like a statement than a question."

"if taking up my time is all you're trying to do, I'm going to hang up."

"whoa. That was like, the longest sentence you've ever said."

"bye."

" WAIT!"

"what."

"you need information right?"

"..."

"well, I know a site where you can get all sorts of information you cant get anywhere else!"

"..."

"you wanna know what it is?"

"..."

"well only hunters can go on it."

"...you want me to take the hunters exam?"

"well, yeah. It's super easy though. The exam I mean. I took it myself a few years ago."

"...it doesn't sound like fun."

"is that all you think about? Anyway, I already signed you up and I'll send you the location later."

"is that all?"

"what? I don't even get a thank you?"

"you troupe members have a lot of time. I don't feel bad so no thank you."

"sheesh."

the girl smiles a little. Actually, it was so small that it cant be considered a smile. Lets just say that her lips curved upwards by not even half a centimeter.

"...Thanks..."

"...whoa... that was unexpected, along with all the super long sentences you've said"

"..."

few days later

'small restaurant next to a huge building...ah. Over there.'

the girl heads over to a small restaurant that is very out of place. She enters and the person at the counter looks over at her.

"what can I get you?"

Instead of answering, the girl takes out a phone and looks for something on it.

"...a steak combo..that will open your eyes to the light..." she says slowly and a little louder than how she normally speaks.

The man looks surprised for a second."how would you like it cooked?"

"under a low flame until cooked."

"alright, let yourself into the back room."

she turns around and heads towards to the back of the store. She goes into the room and shuts the door.

"..." '...elevator...'

she looks around and after a while, her eyes lock onto the table. 'food'

she goes over and takes one and starts eating. When the door opens, the once full table is completely empty except for the empty dishes. The girl steps out of the room and into a bigger room.

"hello."

she turns around to be faced by a green thingy.

"please take one of these"he says as he hands her a circular thing. She takes it and the thingy walks away.

In her hand, lies a white badge with the number 33. she look around the place and starts walking around. 'weak. All of these people are weak. And I thought that the hunter exam was a gathering of the strong.'

she stops by a wall and sits down. Taking out a book and her phone, she starts reading and listening the music.

"..."

"...y"

"...ey"

"hey..."

"hey!"

she looks up and standing in front of her is a super fat person with a nose that doesn't look like a nose.

"..."

"you're new here right?"

"..."

"well, my name is tompa. Nice to meet you!"

"..." 'I hope you die a painful death that I would gladly give you.'

'weird girl.' "so, as a toast to our newly formed acquaintanceship, how bout some juice?"

she doesn't reply and stares at him with a blank face.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Blink.

"ahahaha.i-i'll just leave it here then..."

stare some more.

"well, see you..." he turns and walks away. 'she's like a doll...a creepy but pretty one.'

'….i'm bored...for making me do this, i'll kill shalnark.'

ring ring ring.

"..."

"hello?"

"... i'm going to kill you,the exam is boring."

"why? Whats happening?"

"nothing."

"nothing?"

"..didnt start..."

"oh. good luck then."

"i don't need it."

"i'm hurt."

"what did you call me for."

"sheesh, you're always straight to the point."

"what do you want."

"oh. Nothing really. Just bored."

"..."

"what?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"so...ummm. Good luck I guess. By-""ah! She hung up!"

"hahaha! You're really disliked!"

"shut up! She hates everybody! At least she talks to me. She ignores you!"

"bwahahahahahaha! What are you talking about? She likes me better since she actually listens to me when I talk!"

"no. she told me that for some reason, every time you start talking, she falls asleep."

"WHAT?! SHES BEEN SLEEPING THE WHOLE TIME I'VE BEEN POURING MY FRAGILE LITTLE HEART OUT?!"

"uvo, you're hopeless. And I don't think that she cares about your stupid little heart"

back with the girl

***sneeze*** "..."

she goes back to reading her book.

A few hours later

she closes the now finished book. 'the ending sucked...'

she puts her phone and book away and once again looks around the room. '...44..what a creep.'

said person notices and turns to look at the girl sitting down. She gets up. He smiles, in a weird way. She shivers a little. 'he seems familiar...'

the creep starts walking towards her. Smiling that creepy smile of his.* bump * "..."

1 second...

2 seconds...

3 seconds...

4 seconds...

and another second later,..."AHHHHHGGGGGGGG!"

the girl stops listening here and walks away. Faintly hearing the creep saying something about mirrors.

*A SUPER LOUD NIOSE THAT I DONT WANT TO DESCRIBE * 'what is it with this place and loud noises?' she thinks getting annoyed.

The wall stared moving.

A few minutes later

everybody is running. Well, speed-walking going into running is a more detailed way to say it.

'this is boring' the girl is currently at the back of the group, walking. The mass of men starts to run and the distance between them and the girl is increasing. Instead of running to catch up like a normal person would do, (she is faarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr from normal) she continues on walking.

'this is boring and i'm hungry.'

looking through her bag, she finds what she's looking for. A lollipop. Happily, but not showing it, she starts eating the cherry flavored candy.

* * *

So? how was it?

I'm dying to know what you think (but don't worry, i'm not actually dying!)

see you! XD was here!


	2. Brunettes are annoying

So, I was reading the only review I got and I agree with what the person told me. I need less dialogue and more description. So have fun reading this test thingy-ma-bob since I suck at changing my way of writing/typing.

My random rambling:

I hate life.

They make u go to school for 12 years.

College for 4 years.

Then work for most of our life after school ends.

Then die.

Yay! What a fun life... all who agrees with me say "aye!"

Hunter x hunter isn't mine.

* * *

'Lollipops last pretty long. It's been around 6 hours and I only ate 3.'

The 12 year old girl walks on. Her phone out and headphones on, listening to music.

"GONNNNN! Leorio stopped running! IS HE DYING?!"

The girl continues on walking ignoring the voice. She keeps on walking and sees a old man wearing a blue suit in her way not far from her. She goes up to him. Stares at him for a second and walks on, completely ignoring him and the loud person screaming things along the lines of,"hey look! It's another girl!" "will she become my friend?!"

She continues on walking until she hears the loud person speak again.

"HEY! KILLUA, DO YOU THINK SHE'LL BECOME MY FRIEND?!"

"i don't know. Shut up."

"HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE!"

The girl stops walking. She looks up and stares at the boy the loud person called Killua.

Stare.

He stares back.

Stare.

Stares back.

Stare.

"what?"

She doesn't answer and looks down, thinking.' that name sounds familiar...'

shrugging off the thought, she continues on walking. Right when she was going to pass the group of people, someone steps in her way. Looking up once again, she stares at the person. It was a girl around her age. She has brown locks and it was tied up in a pony tail, reaching her shoulders. She has on a red headband, pulling her bangs backwards and showing her forehead.

"..."

"hello!" the brunette exclaimed waving a hand in the girl's face. With her hand raised, her pink tank-top can be seem under her green t-shirt with the words '**LIFE IS AWESOME**' written across it in pink.

Along with the t-shirt, she is wearing navy blue shorts that reach the middle of her thigh.

"..."

"HELLO! My name is ..."

Stare...

Ignore.

Stare even harder.

Ignore.

Leer.

Glare."what." the girl states in a threatening but soft tone.

"OH! You talked! By the way, my name is Beata! Nice to meet you!"

Beata starts talking and talking and talking nonstop. While the rest just stares until the girl decides that she's had enough and starts walking away from the group. Everybody then remembers that they're talking the hunter exam and returns to running. Including the tired old man.

When they reach the end of the tunnel (3rd person)

"GOAL!" two boys scream at the same time. A brunette comes right behind them and a black haired girl walks into view a few minutes later eating a lollipop. The brunette turns around to face the blond. On the former's face is a wide grin with wide and sparkly eyes. The black haired girl looks away from the brunette with what looks like, if you look real close, a faint annoyed/bored look. The brunette pouts and gives the black haired girl a kicked puppy look which the latter ignores.

Beata's POV

I wonder what her name is... she's really pretty. Her hair probably reaches to the middle of her back but I can't be sure since her hair is tucked into her red scarf. Well, some of her hair can be seen sticking out from where her scarf stops covering her. She has icy blue eyes that seem to see into your mind and I feel like that I can't hide any secrets from her. I wonder why when I look at them, I feel cold... oh well, who cares!?

I'M TAKING THE HUNTER EXAM! YEAA!

end of Beata's POV

"...sayyyyyyy"

Gon looks over at Beata."what?"

"...i never really got her name."

"whose?"

"the black haired girl's"

"Then why don't you ask her?"

"YEA!"

Meanwhile, * achoo * 'am I sick?' She shrugs it off and finishes her 4th lollipop. Looking into her bag, she takes out another. Opening it, she looks around her. Noticing that the group's number was shortened considerably. Putting the cherry flavored lollipop in her mouth, she waits for the examiner to finish talking.

"HE'S LYING!"

Heads turn to face a beat up looking man holding what looks like a dead mutated monkey. He then starts claiming that he's the real examiner and that the current one attacked him and stole everything and blah blah blah blah blah. The girl stops paying attention.

Something slicing through the air catches the girl's attention. She looks over at the person holding the monkey and cards are sticking out of his body. The mutated monkey tries to run away but a card once again slices through the air and pierces the monkey's skull. The girl stares at the now officially dead monkey. Unconsciously, her hand twitches. Just a little, but she notices.

After the people started running again, she, instead of following them, walks over to the dead monkey. The vultures attempt to attack her but before they can work their little brains, blood is seeping form their beheaded bodies. The girl ignores this and looks down at the monkey.

'this creature's hair...it's full of poison.'

Taking out a plastic bag, she goes on to stripping the thing of it's hair, ignoring the blood seeping out of its stomach. ' I can make use of this.'

a few minutes later

Standing up, she puts the now full of purple hair bag away and stares at the now bald creature.

She turns around and walks towards the forest.

'**run straight and you'll pass right through the forest and to the second exam site**.' A voice in her head tells her. Nodding, she disappears into thin air.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN

will she make it to the second exam site? (well, the answer is pretty obvious. In fact, it's so obvious that I think it's boring!)

well, see you.


	3. Killua is an Old Man

So hi! It's been a few weeks or months and I am dead. Over the past few weeks, I've been forced to write essays non-stop! For almost every subject too!

this is child labor! it's against the law!

Anyway, I don't owe hunter x hunter.

* * *

12:00

A girl can be seen emerging from the forest as the doors open. Realizing that she has just barely made it, she silently declares to herself that she won't get distracted again.

"Ohohohoho! Gon! I see her!" A loud high-pitched voice exclaims.

"Really? Where?"An equally loud but not as high pitched voice replies.

"Over there!" the super annoying voice exclaims again.

Footsteps are heard heading towards the girl and, realizing that the loud people are heading towards her, she walks away into a crowd of people, making the two lose sight of her. The girl walks around and looks at the examinees. Her face shows nothing but her brain screams,"KILL THESE USLESS EXCUSES OF A HUNTER WANNABES ALREADY!" And oh, would she have gladly listened to her brain if it wasn't for the fact that she might get disqualified if she did so. Looking around, she sees the people that followed her through the first part of the exam. One of them has a pink bump sticking out of his face where his nose should be. The old man. Another was just standing around with skateboard in his hands. The girl realizes that she's never ridden one before. Maybe he'll lend it to her for a while if she asks.

GROWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.

…

Silence.

The big doors creak open.

"Hey, Buhara! You hungry?" a woman asks the mass of meat behind her.

"Yes! I'm starving!" the thing replies. The girl calls it a thing because after one look, she doesn't consider it a human. If a human was that size, their organs would collapse on each other and they would die. If not, the person would also be unable to move that well... this thing to the girl is not human.

"Did you guys hear th- blah blah blah blah."

The girl, getting bored, stops listening and instead, starts looking around again, this time looking at the person's face and their tag numbers. Yes, she was that bored. That she would go to the lengths of actually remembering something she considers insignificant.

Fat...51

Fat...72

Fat...88

Clown..44

Skinny...14

Fat...90

Girl...256

Muscular...400

Fat...375

Skinny...234

Weak...62

Girl...50

…...Purple dude...301

Fat...55

Muscular...34

Man boobs...85

Ugly...45

Fat...345

Tall...270

Weak..401

Kid...405

Kid with white hair...99

Annoying girl...406

Old...403

...Blonde...boy?...nah, girl...404

Fat...67

Fat guy with pink bump...16

Skinny...63

When she returns her attention to the examiner, people around her turn around and start running out and towards the forest. Like the lazy person she is, she follows after them at a slow pace. _'_What_ do we have to do again?...shit, I wasn't paying attention.'_ She stops next to a tree and looks around for the other people. Soon, giant figures appear in the distance. _'pigs. Mother of holy chickenz! What the hell is up with their size?' _A group of people is leading the giant hoard of pig towards where the rest of the examinees are. Luckily, she is a few dozen feet away from them but not that far. One of them pork-chops noticed her and ran towards her.

"...I'm guessing we have to roast one of these things to pass," she mutters under her breath before disappearing, or at least that's what the pig sees before blacking out. The girl sits down on top of the pig before staring down at it.

"Fat pig...how am I supposed to cook you?"

"Need a hand?"

She turns and sees that the person who spoke was the kid with white hair...an old man in disguise maybe. Feeling bored and unnaturally hyper, she decides to have some fun.

"What can an old man do?"

"What-You! I'm not an old man! I'm only 12! Sheesh, I was being nice too."

"Oh? 12 you say?" She raises her eyebrow and mutters, "More like 120..."

However, because the 'old man' has inhumane hearing, he hears and grows a tick.

"Yea? At least this old man is 5'2"! And what are you? Like 3'5!"

This time, the girl ignores him for if she says anymore, she is sure a fight would break out. She gets off of the pig and stands in front of him.

"Actually, I would like your help. Carry it to the site for me." She turns and walks away, leaving the kid gaping at how rude girls are. He's only been free for a month and all the girls that he has met so far are annoying as hell. Sighing, he death glares at the girl's retreating form and if she felt it, she didn't show for she just kept on walking. He, acting like the gentleman he is (not), goes and brings the girl's pig with him over to the exam site, grumbling about how annoying girls are the whole way. There, he goes over to the girl and puts the pig down and goes to tend to his own somewhere far away from girls.

"There! 70 of you pass the first part of the second exam!" The green haired lady stands up and starts to explain the second part. The girl pays attention but it kills her. _'Sushi...what the hell is Su- oh wait...I've heard of it somewhere...'_ She stands there and stares into space, thinking about what sushi was. _'Wait! I remember -'_

"Hey, you have an idea about what this Sushi thing is?" The thought flies away and the girl turns, ready to kill the person.

"Old man," She mumbles and gives him a blank face.

"Oh, so we're playing that game huh? Fine then, Shorty," he replies, even though what she says is softer than a whisper.

"KILLUA! WE NEED FISH! SUSHI HAS FISH AND RICE IN IT!" The brunette named Beata screams, alerting others about what was needed. Menchi notices and face-palms.

"Oh, really?" Killua replies and turns to face Beata. She nods her head and exclaims, "Yea! I saw a pond not far from here, come on! Lets go!" She pauses, "Oh. You too!" She grabs the black-haired girl's arm and drags the both of them away.

**Later, after everybody got fish**

"Ewww. The hell is this? Fail!"

"NO! It stinks!"

"Gahh! Wrong!"

" It's moving! Take it away!"

"Oh. Finally! Something that looks like Sushi!" Menchi takes a bite,"NO! YUCK!"

**Hanzo then tells the whole world about how to make it. It is now the girl's turn.**

"Let's see...," Menchi says as she bites into one. She chews for a few seconds and all movement stops, for this was the longest she had a person stand before her at one time. "Hmmm..." She swallows and everybody gulps for an unknown reason, but the girl stands in front of her unmoving, boredom written all over her face. "Nope. It's fine but the fish that you used ruins the whole thing. Sorry kid."

The girl turns and walks away. _'Well now I'm screwed. Fish hate me and I don't want to ask Gon to get another one for me...'_ She goes and sits down by a tree, falling asleep.

**NO. I CAN'T DO THIS. I'LL BE TYPING IN PAST TENSE FROM NOW ON. PRESENT IS KILLING ME. **

"Hey...Hey...wake up...WAKE UP!" A really loud and annoying voice exclaimed.

"I don't think she's going to wake up." A boy said monotonously. _'Leave me alone. Go away.'_

"Okay then, how about this?" Suddenly, the girl's body started shaking and it wasn't her who did it. She forced herself to open one eye. " What?"

"Oh! We're leaving!" Beata exclaimed, looking hyper as ever. Gon stood to the left of her and Killua to the right. She pulled the girl up and once again began to drag her towards what seemed to be a blimp.

"Menchi-san failed everyone and a fight almost broke out but then the chairman came and convinced her to redo the second exam," Gon said, explaining what had happened when the girl was asleep.

The blimp took off as the last person climbed aboard. The blimp brought then to a mountain that was split through the middle. When the last person left the blimp, Menchi started to explain what the redo test would be. The examinees had to go down the abyss and grab a spider-eagle's egg and bring it back to place it in a pot that appeared out of nowhere. Harming the egg was a no-no. Most of the examinees were hesitant but the group of people that wouldn't leave the girl alone jumped into the giant crack right after Menchi finished her demonstration.

"...This is troublesome," the girl muttered again before jumping. Others, seeing how easily kids were able to do it, gained some confidence and jumped after crying out for their mommies. The girl grabbed onto a web and hung there. _'… wind... I think that's what the book said...every five minutes, a gust of wind would come from the bottom, or was that for another mountain? People did jump right after grabbing the web but no wind came soo...how long was it since that woman had jumped?...I don't know.__** Three minutes**__. oh...okay.'_ The voice in her head that had suddenly appeared there came around two years ago. It spoke whenever it wanted and had gotten her out of a lot of trouble so she trusted it since it was a sign that maybe she had a split personality, which she thought was pretty cool. Or was it that she was just crazy?

"Now!" Gon screamed and let go of the web that he was holding, others did the same and that included the girl. She grabbed an egg as a strong gust of wind came blowing up from the bottom of the abyss. She flew into the air a few meters above the mountain before falling...straight towards someone who already landed.

"GAH!" Killua yelped as a weight fell on him, making him kiss the dirty ground. Luckily, he held the egg above himself so it wasn't harmed. "Who- YOU!" He exclaimed and pointed an accusing finger at the girl who had landed on him, " What the hell are you doing?"

"...Landing." She replied, getting off of him and dusting off the dirt that had stuck to her clothes.

"What were you landing, a military aircraft?" he muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, she heard the comment.

Faster than he could blink, she whipped around and slashed toward him with her arm. Sensing the movement, he automatically jumped back, a few strands of hair blown away by the recoil.

"Pretty good, but you won't hit me that easily," he mocked. Geez, what a violent woman. Then the egg in his hand suddenly exploded, the gooey white contents splattering all over his face. He could only stare in shock as she displayed hints of a smirk.

"Who said I was aiming for you?"

Pissed off, he ran and jumped over the edge of the cliff to get another egg.

She hoped he fell.

* * *

I hate writing in present tense. I have no idea what the girl's name is and what I should name her for I am really bad at that. I skipped around a lot, for those of you who noticed and is annoyed, I sincerely apologize for it.


	4. where's the main character of this fic?

I don't own Hunter x Hunter

Forty-two had passed the second exam and they were heading towards the exam site for the third test. Mostly everybody was resting but some were still up and walking around. Gon, Killua, and Beata had just been kicked out of the kitchen.

"Man, did you see how fat that cook was? I think he might be Buhara's twin or something!" Killua exclaimed, biting into his chicken drumstick.

"UMFPT UN REGEE!" Beata tried to speak but failed.

"Aunt Mito says that you shouldn't speak with your mouth full." Gon said, taking a bite out of his chicken.

"SHFP HUANT TOLF MERH HUAT SHU DHU!" Beata replied, spraying chewed up chicken meat everywhere. Killua took a few steps away from her. "Can you swallow before speaking? You're getting food everywhere!"

Beata swallowed, " Aunt Mito can't tell me what to do!"

She was ignored. "WHOAH! Look!" Gon pointed towards to window and they turned, staring into a sea of lights. Gon and Killua sat down on a bench while Beata sat on the windowsill.

"Killua, hey, Killua." Beata suddenly piped up.

"Yea?" he glanced at her.

"You said that you took the exam out of boredom." She said, "What about your parents? Did they let you take the exam willingly? OH! I bet you ran away from home! It took Gon forever to convince his aunt and you're not very good at convincing."

"I did."

"…Oh…HA! I'M PSYCHIC!"

"Say, were your parents really that against you taking the exam?" Gon cut in, feeling left out. "Are they scholars or something?"

Killua paused a while before answering, apparently amused by the suggestion. "Assassins, actually."

"You're joking, right?" "Both of them?" they responded simultaneously.

Killua looked at the two of them and said, "Gon, I think this will be the first and last time I'll say this but I think Beata has more common sense than you. You actually believe what I said?"

"But you were telling the truth weren't you?" Gon asked again.

Killua could only stare at him before laughing, "You're a riot! You're the first person that asked me that question after I told them that my parents were assassins! The others would ask me if I'm joking or run away screaming."

Beata was the one feeling left out this time and cut in, "So you're also an assassin?"

He stared at her before answering, "Yea, everybody in my family is an assassin. It's the family trade. My parents say that I have a lot of potential and can become the best assassin in the history of my family." His eyes took on a distant gaze as he continued. "But I think its load of crap. Why can't they just let me do what I want? Get this! When I told them that I wanted to decide my own future, my mom broke down in tears and said I was born to be an assassin! So I stabbed her in the face, my older brother in the side and ran away." His face suddenly became blissful and Gon swore he could see sparkles in his eyes. "When I become a hunter, the first thing I'll do is capture them, I'm sure they're worth a hefty price! All that money!"

Gon smiled.

Beata had already fallen asleep.

Suddenly, a force came out of nowhere, making Gon and Killua jump from their seat. Beata jolted awake and fell off the windowsill.

"Oh? And what are you guys doing?" They turned and Netero came walking down the opposite way that the three were facing.

"Netero-san, did you see anybody coming from that way?" Gon asked, pointing.

"Hm? No I didn't." He replied, stroking his gravity-defying beard.

Killua stared at him for a second before saying, "You're pretty fast, for an old man."

Netero hummed and replied, "I barely moved." Beata just gaped at the old man's beard _'Whoa…it's so pointy.'_

"Anyway, what do you guys think about the exam so far?"

"Hmm…It's boring." Killua replied, looking bored.

"It was fun! And I haven't seen any of those written exams yet." Gon exclaimed happily.

"IT'S AWESOME! I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN!" Beata shrieked out. The other three cringed at the volume.

"Hmm…I thought there was another one..." Netero said," Where the other girl?"

"Oh, I think she's resting somewhere but I haven't seen her since we got on the blimp," Gon replied.

"Is that all?" Killua asked, trying to get away from the weird old man.

"No. Would you like to play a game? If you win, I'll give you your hunter's license early."

The three stopped and took this thought in. They then agreed. They followed him to a wide circular room and for some reason, he had already changed and a ball appeared out of nowhere in his hand.

"You have until we reach the next exam's site to get this ball away from me. You're allowed to do anything but I won't attack you. Who's first?"

"I'll go." Killua started walking around Netero while the other two sat down by the wall. They watched Killua's rhythmic movement and then, "OHMIGOSH! GON! Do you see that?" Beata screamed.

"YEA! There's so many Killuas!" Gon exclaimed.

Mirror images of Killua surrounded the old man, a technique he recognized as the Rhythm Echo. Any normal person being targeted would freak out and get killed easily. But no normal person at Netero's age would bother making kids that he knew were stronger than a regular person play get the ball with him too. Killua charged and Netero dodged. For the next few minutes, it was a repetition of Killua jumping the old man and the old man evading and moving away. The white-haired boy decided that he'd had enough and gave a round house kick to the other's leg. Killua had expected Netero's leg to shatter but instead, all he got was pain running through his calf.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Clutching his leg, he jumped away towards where the other two sat. Gon had stood up and said," Killua! Tag! Tag!"

Gon did a few stretches and pushed off at a fast speed, straight towards Netero.

'_This boy has a fast head start but it'll be years before he can run straight at me. How naiv-, 'His_ thoughts stopped. The boy had disappeared.

"Where-, "He started. BONK!

His head flew up and he exclaimed," From above!" Gon, unfortunately, had jumped and wasn't able to estimate how far the ceiling was and as a result, he banged his head.

"Idiot! We know that you can jump really high! And you even had him off guard too!" Killua shouted from where he sat. Gon got up and started walking around Netero, rubbing his head. He, like Killua started going for the ball but failed miserably for the next ten minutes. He would have kept going wasn't it for Beata, who was getting annoyed and wanted a shot at it.

"GON! I WANNA GO!" She had shouted at the boy in green.

"Okay!" Was his reply and he went over and slapped her hand.

"Yoshi!" The brunette got up and like Gon, started stretching. One minute. Two minutes. Three. Four.

"When are you going to start?" Killua was getting impatient and had asked her the question that everybody in the room except for Beata wanted to ask.

'_There it is'_ Was the thought said girl had before turning to the boy. "SHEESH! KILLUA! Have some patience will you? Stretchin-," She had suddenly disappeared, the other three just stood in shock. That is, until, she reappeared behind Netero and had her arm stretched out for the ball, but she didn't know how to completely conceal her presence and the ball was moved farther from her grasp. Netero was surprised by the girl. He had thought that she was the easiest out of the three but he had thought wrong. _'She got me off guard for a second there; her speed is not bad for someone her age.'_ However, the rest of the time, it was just spent with her trying to get the ball and him moving away, just like what happened with the other two. They switched between the three of them until Netero piped up,

"This is getting nowhere, how about the three of you attack me together?"

Thus, the three kids joined together and went for the ball; it wasn't any different for Netero was just a lot stronger than them. Killua snapped when he was pushed out of the way and was so close to getting the ball.

"I give up. You win old man." He got up.

"Eh? But we were so close just now!" Gon said.

"Don't you get it? We can chase him around for years and not get the ball from him! He hasn't used either his right hand or left leg!" At this, Gon and Beata had 'really?' written all over their faces. They looked over at said man and gaped.

"Well, I'm leaving, come 'on Gon." He thought for a second. "You too, Beata."

"Nah, I'm going to stay and try some more." Gon looked over at Killua with a determined face.

"Me too! I wanna at least make him use at least his right arm or left leg before we land!" Beata added, as Gon nodded, agreeing with her. Killua stared at them with a 'Didn't you hear what I just said' face.

"Ah. Okay. You guys just do that, I'm going to hit the sack." He turned, waved, and left.

Killua felt like crap. He lost to an old man. He had nobody to talk to. He wanted to kill somebody. He was ticked off as hell. He was in a bad mood if some people didn't notice. Two guys headed towards him and he bumped into one of them. He walked on and ignored the two. The two men however, weren't so forgiving and turned around to give Killua a piece of their minds. In the instant that their hands touched his shoulder, their heads detached from their necks and their bodies fell, blood spilled everywhere and he just continued on walking. He headed towards the cafeteria, wanting to eat off his annoyance. There, he foud someone he wasn't expecting to see sitting at a table, eating chocolate cake. His thoughts suddenly went to the most recent test and he suddenly wanted revenge.

Walking towards the person, he picked up a random pie laying around on a table that had just happened to be there. Then, with a burst of speed, he appeared in front of the person and the next thing the unsuspecting victim knew, she had pie all over her face.

With the help of my cousin, I was able to think up of a name for her! YAY! Though it isn't the best one out there. Happy new years!


End file.
